palm of your hand
by freedomatsea
Summary: A little fluffy ficlet set just before Emma puts Killian's heart back in his chest. Requested by JakeandJossyl in their new video.


**A/n:** Requested by JakeandJossyl in their new video.

* * *

><p>Emma was still in awe of the fact that she was <em>holding<em> Killian's heart in her hands. A hundred really bad puns came to mind. Hearts on sleeves…giving someone your heart. But the fact of the matter was – she was just trying to play off how serious the matter was. They were both masters of that game: _deflection_.

"You know, I expected a heart to feel a lot different." Emma remarked, her thumb brushing gently over the glowing surface. "Does that tickle?" She questioned, glancing towards the pirate.

"I don't really feel it unless you squeeze. Which I'd prefer that you didn't." Killian said with a wry grin, rubbing at his chest. "Still a bit tender from the squeeze Rumple gave it before I was saved by the Belle."

Emma rolled her eyes. She wasn't the only one that excelled at terrible puns. "Earlier in the diner…" She made a face and shuddered. "Was that Rumple talking through you?"

Killian grimaced, "Aye love. That was all him." He canted his head to the side, his eyes searching her face curiously, "Until the end there."

She bit down on her bottom lip, casting her eyes down to the heart in her hand. "I _knew_ something was wrong, but… I don't know, there was so much going on and I knew that you were more than capable of taking care of yourself." Emma's shoulders sagged. She'd dropped the ball on that one.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Swan. All's well." He patted his chest. "Though… are you done studying my ticker?"

Emma laughed, "Do you mind if I play with it for a few more minutes?" She questioned, pressing her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she met his _impossibly_ blue gaze.

Killian's brows furrowed together, lips quirking at the corners as he fought a grin. "Love, you've been playing with my heart since the day you found me."

"Under a pile of dead bodies. What a way to start a relationship." In theory they'd only been dating a few weeks, even then they'd had one _official_ date and a handful of kisses, but this had started when they climbed the beanstalk together (that was why she'd left him up there to start with).

Emma lifted the heart up to her lips, her eyes locking with Killian's. "Is this how–"

"–Is this how."

"Oh my God it is!"

Killian's brows furrowed together. "Oh my God it is!" He pouted, "_Emma_."

A bout of laughter escaped her lips that could only be described as a _giggle_ and Emma Swan _didn't_ giggle.

"This is so cool."

"This is so cool." Killian's eyes narrowed as he stepped towards her, reaching out for his heart. "Emma, love, that is not actually a toy."

Emma lowered her hands, still carefully cradling his heart. "I couldn't resist." She grinned hopefully at him, before she lifted the heart back up to her lips. "Emma Swan is the most _radiant_ girlfriend a man could ask for."

"Emma Swan is the most radiant girlfriend a man could ask for. I don't need you making me say that! I would more than willingly say that." He laughed loudly, unable to ignore the humor in the moment. "Wait did you say girlfriend?"

She smirked at him, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "_Mhm_." Emma glanced back down at the heart, pressing her lips together. "I'm done playing with it now."

"Just do it gentl–"

Emma went for it, completely unprepared for what it would take to shove a heart into someone's chest. It worked surprisingly well, except for the fact she all but slammed her palm into his chest. She made a pained face when she realized she'd probably hurt him. "_Sorry_. I just thought if I did it quickly it would be like ripping off a–"

Killian's lips claimed hers before she could finish her words.

His fingers curling around the back of her head to cradle her as he kissed her, turning to press her back against the wall beside them. The kiss said the words they'd tiptoed around, words that had no place being said yet.

She wanted _so_ much more, her lips chasing his as he pulled back from the kiss.

"I told you Swan, I'm a survivor."


End file.
